


【金枪】夜色温柔

by Pina_colada1956



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pina_colada1956/pseuds/Pina_colada1956
Summary: 1920s——爵士时代需要潘趣酒、象征主义和一百双金舞鞋吉尔伽美什则需要迪卢木多，虽然他假装自己需要的是假期。
Relationships: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	【金枪】夜色温柔

这个时代是值得人喜爱的。让美国人富得流油的战争在春天和铜管乐器的乐音里结束了，一座座高楼拔地而起，空气中都是三色的芬芳。三三两两的少女挤在商店里，为想象中的闺房挑选饰品、玻璃丝袜和礼服斗篷，消化晚餐吃的冰激凌。她们的皮肤总像牛奶一样香软，各色的头发总是弯曲成妙不可言的流动性的波浪，身上质地滑溜的亮片礼服在饮酒和舞蹈之后有些皱巴巴地裹在曼妙的身体上。男人们则个个穿着裁剪得体的西装，戴着巴拿马草帽，像一群雍容华贵的黑色飞蛾四处游荡，寻找足够明亮的火焰以发泄过剩的精力——工作过度，花天酒地，股价疯涨，再时不时漫不经心地低头查看一下被擦得锃亮的小牛皮鞋有没有沾上污渍。

总之，一切都是那么充满活力，令人振奋，毫无意义，没完没了，浅薄无知。1925的疯狂与无序真是西方世界的狂欢节，应该赶紧享受——反正吉尔伽美什是这样想的。

所以他对迪卢木多和自己的矛盾十分不满。

他还记得他们是怎么吵架的。他们平时也经常吵，但那次争吵真正让他们长久以来的矛盾爆发了。他们先在默里山饭店断断续续地吵了一个小时，接着不知是他们中的谁提出去纽黑文参加游艇聚会，之后迪卢木多开始和阿尔托莉雅聊天，好像他根本不存在一样，再后来他们因为一件小事开始大吵了起来。那天晚上他们吵了很多次，总之最后他率先离开了，带着满腔怒气，开着那辆奶油金的敞篷梅赛德斯箭一样疾驰在53号街上。但他没有回家，而是去皮特摩尔酒店待到了第二天中午。回家的时候迪卢木多的东西已经被清空了——他像个和父母赌气的十六岁小孩一样带着轻便行李走人、回了路易斯维尔（虽说他本来也只有二十岁）。

自此之后整整两周他们没有打过电话，甚至都没向彼此的亲朋好友提过对方的名字——库丘林已经从堂弟无声又激烈的眼神和肢体语言中明白了事情的原委（他不打算干涉）。这种少有的被划清界限的感觉让吉尔伽美什感到非常不爽。他还能时不时见到阿尔托莉雅看到他时讳莫如深的微妙眼神，还有那副摆明了不想和他讲话的姿态——迪卢木多肯定给她说了这件事，这个可恶的女人。吉尔伽美什由此变得更乖戾了，用阿尔托莉雅的话说，这叫“戒断反应”。他每天晚上都会目露凶光地盯着书房里迪卢木多的肖像看好一会儿——这是他们去意大利的时候请一位极为著名的画家绘制的，迪卢木多当时穿着明艳复古的托斯卡纳服装，金线和他的眼睛相互映衬，是他非常喜爱的一幅肖像——现在这幅肖像会在阴影中高傲的眼神回望着他，就跟他们吵架那天一样。

从长岛到耶鲁俱乐部，他不停地参加舞会消磨时间，用各种方式向外界暗示自己丝毫不受迪卢木多影响。但毫无效果。经过两周的博弈，他们仍然没争出个胜负。迪卢木多在路易斯维尔连个字母都没传过来。

吉尔伽美什有生以来第一次遭遇这样的困境——这事没法用钱、强权威慑或者他的个人魅力解决。与迪卢木多的恋情跟那些吉普赛式的飘忽零落的艳遇不同，这可真是一种完全新奇的体验。而因为他们之前的爱情来的是那么强烈又水到渠成，以至于吉尔伽美什一开始甚至没意识到，自己是没法靠强权或者金钱让迪卢木多委身的，只有当迪卢木多自己愿意的时候，他的那些攻势才会在迪卢木多身上起到铃铛之于猫咪的作用。情感纠纷甚至影响到了他的工作——原油转口佣金增高了0.5%，真是不可原谅。

综上我们可以看出，失恋（尽管他并不承认）让吉尔伽美什大为失落。于是他觉得自己需要个假期，暂时离开这个杂乱无章的时髦旅馆，指望欧洲（尽管他知道不可能）治愈心灵。

-

越过大西洋，他先去了伦敦。

伦敦和纽约的在某些方面的区别其实并不大，比如她们同样繁荣、华丽、虚伪、藏污纳垢、，同样散发着香粉气，同样杂糅着钞票油墨的刺鼻气味；但她们又有很大不同，纽约举手投足都是纯粹的放浪形骸，又不屑于掩藏热情，而伦敦则像是家道开始中落的贵妇，不过战争和弹震症仍然阻止不了她披着天鹅绒上街，保持着老钱的体面，并且永远善于所有的热情和秘密隐藏在高雅的忧伤之后（不过这种忧伤有时也因为铜臭气而带有做作的意味）。

吉尔伽美什可以自由掌握这两种状态。在纽约，他在耶鲁俱乐部的white tie party上穿着苹果绿府绸衬衫喝薄荷甜酒（他一直觉得那像漱口水，不过迪卢木多倒是很喜欢）；在伦敦，他则穿上煞有介事的燕尾服，跟所谓的社会名流胡扯洛克菲勒一直到深夜，喝苏格兰威士忌一直喝到喉咙发烧。吉尔伽美什觉得自己到处都可以看见迪卢木多，任何黑色卷发的、身着绿衣的英俊青年都可以是他。那些人身上总是可以看见他的一部分，比如一缕相似的卷发、相似的墨绿色口袋方巾、银质马甲链、甚至是相似的凸显腰肢的裁剪样式。背影、额发、腿型、鼻梁优美的弧线、说话腔调、厌恶烈酒而喜爱基督之泪酒......他在不同的人身上发现这些碎片，再自己把碎片拼合完整，试图营造一种迪卢木多仍然在他身边的幻觉。这里毕竟是伦敦，这里充溢着迪卢木多身上最迷人的那个部分，骑士风度，永远笔挺的脊背和一丝不苟的领带，巧妙的社交外衣隐藏着情理之中的狡黠。迪卢木多的残影固化在这里，像被禁锢在井边的人鱼美露沁。

他不想再呆在伦敦了，英国变得装腔作势又令人讨厌。这个不停地投影出迪卢木多镜像的城市让他感到求而不得的厌烦，他来欧洲不是为了不停地提醒自己“你被甩了”这个事实的。他在狮厅度过五个无聊又煎熬的夜晚后就离开了。

-

秉持追求刺激就要贯彻到底的原则，他去了蒙特卡洛。

蒙特卡洛的赌宫在小说里总是被描绘得绘声绘色，仿佛全是fleurd’élégance和伦布里耶人士。实际上，在这些赌场里绚烂光彩的罗曼蒂克情调远没有那么吸引人。不过虽然赌博的人从清一色的欧洲贵族混上了赌痞和妓女，金钱的魅力仍是丝毫不减的。眼前滚动的永远是令人浮想联翩的黄金，无数簌簌作响的各色钞票，大堆大堆金灿灿的拿破仑币和五法郎银币，筹码在手指的揉捏下变得光滑而沾满手垢，赌徒们只凝望着眼前那一方绿呢台面，轮盘中转动的球也活像他们自己似的，喝醉了一般跌跌撞撞。

对于那些缺乏人生经历的赌客来说，赌场无疑是一处命运的巨轮转动地最快的地方，他们总需要找来些外来的刺激填补缺失的情绪——戏剧和音乐也有类似的作用。但吉尔伽美什并不沉迷赌博。他偶尔入局且从不逞兴，因为血液中流淌的黄金率，只要他一下注，便能像割麦一般将台上所有播种下的金银全部揽进。赌博对他来说就是这么兴致全无——于是光临赌场就成了吉尔伽美什平时一种欣赏他人情感激荡的有趣方式。

那些赌客千般百样、从不重复的表演简直是比戏剧音乐更能激荡人心的调剂，当然还有温软光滑的肉体、一次性的红唇、舞蹈、哈瓦那雪茄（婚后他就没抽过了，迪卢木多温柔地表示过要他戒掉才肯吻他）以及尽量多的威士忌苏打。

他的脑子里先响起一个声音，是来自迪卢木多的，但当第四杯苏格兰威士忌流进喉咙之后，这个声音就和所有的情绪——反感、不爽、隐约的悲伤和时事的混乱——一起形成了模模糊糊的背景。在他的脑子里，迪卢木多的声音说：“......我一点也不在乎，你就是出去花天酒地夜不归宿也无所谓。”这就在他心里激起了特别的感情——既然他一点都不在乎，何不破罐子破摔呢？烦恼在他自己的命令下消失的无影无踪。

之后，他开始在象征主义的梦境中升腾。

迪卢木多变成了一个只可远观的、仙子一般的人物，他是梦中的形象，因此不再能让他烦恼，反而毫无阻碍地融入了他为自己创造的幻觉世界中。迪卢木多就是阿多尼斯，他变成了银莲花，从芳香鲜红的酒液中生长了出来，撒下阿芙洛狄忒的神秘金粉，这种金粉像香槟一样清爽......而吉尔伽美什也渐渐变成了这出象征主义戏剧中的一个角色，也就是纵情享乐的年轻富豪和为情爱所伤的理想主义者。

他觉得自己在舞池中央和迪卢木多跳着老式狐步舞，查尔斯顿舞不太适合当下这种气氛。除了一束白金色的聚光灯照在他们身上之外，所有的灯光全灭，转动的光束在他们的身上投射出鬼魅般变幻的色彩和光影。迪卢木多的形象也随着幽晦的灯光开始转变，不那么遥不可及而神情冷漠，他的卷发像海底植物一样温软地粘在脖颈上，本来对他封闭的金色的瞳仁渐渐充满了清凉、多情、熠熠生辉的金色。这温凉的眼波涓涓流入吉尔伽美什的心里，在那里荡漾，渐渐使他的感觉延伸成了一种奇妙的欲望——他想吻吻他。

理想化的迪卢木多开始向他靠近，都能感受他的呼吸。他感受到那神奇的光，就像他们之间重复无数次的那种靠近的动作一样，他等待着神奇的一刻。白昼逝去了很多次，一切似乎都变得很远了。他越靠越近。

”......Je t'aime，Monsieur Gilgamesh......”

这话像匕首一样刺破了迷蒙的纱帐。象征主义的梦境开始消退，迪卢木多的形象开始像旧墙皮一样脱落崩塌。和他跳舞的只是个身形纤细的摩纳哥妓女，浅色眼睛，面颊嫣红好像发了烧。他们正要在舞池的中央接吻，这个黑发女人为他把她推开而不满地嘟囔。他踉跄了两步，丢给那个女人一沓法郎。赌宫里的一切仿佛变成了但丁笔下的地狱外围，金币的叮当响、玻璃丝袜、渗出潮湿气息的肉体、在深处的阴影里公然调情做爱的男女、妓女身上的人造宝石首饰......这些东西都变成了一个虚无的大洞，包揽一切刺激、疯狂、迷醉，生长出奇异的肉欲果实，吃起来有一种让舌尖麻木的味道。他企图用这种果实的口感代替迪卢木多在他身边的感觉，但这种麻木过后只让空虚变得更加强烈——

也许阿尔托莉雅说的没错，他真对迪卢木多有了戒断反应。他从赌宫里走了出去。

空气中传来闷热的歌声：

小石城的某君伤了我的心

所以我离开那里

我像迷途羔羊般乱逛 

来到这里我才发现

每个男人都是一个样

......

找个绅士 

不管怕羞还是光头 是高是矮 

只需他是个百万富翁——

肉欲的果实像掉进水里一样，连水花都没翻起来就沉默了。所有的尴尬和羞辱全都消失不见了。他问自己为什么那么执拗，就不愿意自己去找他哪怕一次——没错，他确实没联系自己，可这又有他妈的什么关系呢？荒谬透顶的欧洲之行在他心里形成了此起彼伏的风暴，像楔子一样打进他的心里。血液突然开始急剧上涌。

音乐还在空气中飘荡。停在一边的梅赛德斯（这辆是他租的）的镀镍棱边还在黑暗里耀眼地闪光。

他当天晚上就回多佛搭上回美国的邮轮了。

-

当库丘林看到吉尔伽美什出现在前门阳台上的时候，其实松了一口气。他倒是并不担心他可爱的堂弟和吉尔伽美什会就此闹翻，爱情生活中的小灾小祸是家常便饭——只是他实在受不了音乐室里重复不断的钢琴曲了。这倒不是说迪卢木多弹得差，只是这三周多的时间里迪卢木多每天都至少弹四次《阿拉伯风》——大概是有什么纪念意义的原因吧，他没有去问过，不过这几周确实是让他厌烦死了德彪西。他靠在门前的廊柱上对吉尔伽美什说：

“怎么你现在才来？”

“这跟你没关系，杂种。”

“跟我这么说话对你重拾旧爱没有好处。”

“你知道你现在真的跟看门狗一样吗？”

“逞口舌之快，”库丘林走了进去，“迪卢木多不会见你的。”

Emiya的出现化解了两人的争吵。

“吉尔伽美什？真是稀客啊。”

“我是来见迪卢木多的。”

库丘林本来正要说什么，被Emiya制止了。

“他在音乐室里。需不需要我陪你过去？”  
库丘林难得露出有些勉强的样子。但Emiya还是仿佛视而不见地把他引了进来。

音乐室的门打开了。钢琴盖没有合上，迪卢木多正靠在装饰貂皮和红宝石的贵妃椅上，面前放着一本《追忆似水年华》，但看不清是哪一卷。室内的寂静无声被进来的两个人打破。他抬起头来，随即便像被雷击中似的呆住了。他一下子坐正了起来，虽然神色惶恐，但姿态仍然优美。

随即是长达一分钟的沉默。Emiya则早已在吉尔伽美什身后把门关上出去了，不过两人都没怎么察觉。音乐室里接着就传来一阵低低的好像哽咽般的笑声。然后就是尽量让语调显得平静无波的说话声，分不清楚是谁。

“真没想到已经那么久了......”

\- 

Emiya笑着摇头走开了。他下到漆黑的花园里，库丘林正在玫瑰丛旁边的凉亭里抽万宝路。

“他们又和好了？”库丘林把烟熄灭。

“没错。”

“迪卢木多确实很爱他，是吧？虽然对方是那么个暴君——”

“他心中的爱一直都很多。他也很爱你，只是他现在有了更爱的人，这事早晚都会发生的。你有段时间大概也忘了自己的爹了吧。”Emiya也点了支烟。

“是啊，这倒是不假，”库丘林心平气和地附和道，“你怎么也开始抽烟了？”

“今天值得庆祝。”他把打火机抛给库丘林。

两颗火星在黑夜的波浪里交相呼应。

“你在这儿等等，我去拿点潘趣酒。”库丘林起身说。

于是Emiya在夜色中微微闭上眼睛，陶醉地深吸着玫瑰丛四周溢散的甜美的芬芳。他在那里等待着，直到那个蓝发的身影出现在上面的窗口处，在灯光下脸庞绽放着光辉，对他向着黑夜的空气打了个飞吻。西侧音乐室传出《阿拉伯风》的轻柔乐声。

今晚的路易斯维尔也洋溢着年轻的强烈的青春的爱情。

**Author's Note:**

> 爵士时代和流光溢彩的爱情真的太配了，虽然结构弱但写的就是很开心嘿嘿
> 
> 以及中间的歌出自玛丽莲梦露的《绅士爱金发女郎》，我知道不符合时代背景但是就是爽啦，请不要太计较~】


End file.
